


Oral Not!Fic: Supernatural Wild West

by vamprav



Series: Oral Not!Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Mating, Angel Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Season/Series 06, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cas didn't pull Sam and Dean back from the wild west? What if Sam's wall wasn't just holding back hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Not!Fic: Supernatural Wild West

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tim Luthor: An Oral Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331908) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [moonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling). 



> OPEN INVITATION TO USE THIS! Just let me read it please.

 

If stream not working here is a link to download and stream: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvQ09RZ1NWVUd5VVk/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited nothing.


End file.
